THE FAL'CIE AVATAR
by Sailarkiller
Summary: Aangu must fight against Lightning to preevent the chaos from devouring his world. But will he suck-seed? Or will Lightning prepare his anus for Uber-rape?
1. Chapter 1

Dis story is not true. It be lies and nonsense and it is safe to reed.

"GUUUUUUUUUWOOOOAR!" An ebil roar rang thru the fire kingdom as Orphan fell from da sky and crashed into da palace.

"What is the meaning of dis?" Azura hissed as she stood up and shook her fist at the owl gawd. "I shan't have you trying to ruin my coronation today!"

"SILENCE FOO!" Orphan roared again as it raised a weeng. "I have come to give you power… UNLIMITED POWAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Azura widened her eyez as she shit in her pantees. "POWAAAAH? OMG! THE POWAAAAH?"

"YES, BEETCH! THE POWAAAH IS IN YOUR HEADS!" Orphan barfed up a golden guitar and it fell to the grund.

Azura grabbed the guitar, turning her into LADY GAGA! "OMFG, I AM BYOOTIFUL!" She sung in a loud, ear-pierceing voice!

"COME ON, BEETCH! ITS TIME TO BLOW UP DA WORLD!" The owl grabbed Gaga and they began killing everyone in da Fire Kingdom.

Meanwhile, Aangu and friends were at the kingdome, looking for Azura.

"Nao, guys. I want this to bee all speuhul and stuff-" Soccer wagged his finger, all smart-like.

SUDDENLY BOOM!

The fire kingdom was in shambles and everyone was screamin' or cryin or dyin or all three!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zuco wailed like little girl as he sank to his knees and cry fell out.

Catara clasped her hands and kneeled to Zuco. "I'm sorry, Zuco."

"THAT BEETCH! !" Zuco roared like Reb Brown and raised his hands in air in anguish.

Aangu glared at the sky. "ORPHAN!" He jumped into the air and glew like the sun! "Thou wilt not get away with this misdeed!"

"AANGU, COME BACK!" Catara screamed.

"I'll get him," Topher jumped into the air after him.

"Topher, no!" Soccer cried.

Aangu flew at mach speed, but Topher managed to catch up with him like dat!

"STAY OUT OF THIS, TOPHER! THIS IS MY FIGHT AND MINE ALONE!" Aangu barked like dog.

"This is our fight, buddy-boyo!" Topher shot boulder at the owl gawd, but Gaga zapped her sparkle beam at her, killing her dead.

"NO! TOPHERRRRRR!" Aangu screamed in rage and anguish.

The dead, blinded little gurl fell into the ocean, were sharks and dolphoins ate her bodee.

"BY DA POWER OF HOPE!" Aangu released a HUUUUUUUGE beam of DOOM upon the unnamed continnento, blowing it up to bits!

"AANGU! NO!" Catara screamed. "STOP HURTING THE INNOSENTS!"

"SILENCE, FOOL!" Aangu swooped down and knocked out Catara. And for added measure, he shoved a cactus up Soccer's anus.

"MY ANUS WAS NOT READY!" Soccer fell over, drooling like mad.

Aangu let out a scary roar as his eyes bulged, his ears became pointed, and worms sprouted from his arms, legs, stomach, and his dick.

"UNNNNNNNGAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Aangu was no longer human. He became a FAL'CIE! The worms then became his new skin, which was black as night was blue as rain!

"!" Aangu looked at Catara and dove towards her and ripped off her clothes and reeped her and rapped her.

Soon, Catara was pregnant with Aangu's baby and the father left to stop Orphan. "Aangu, please don't die…"

Meanwhile, Lightning was fucking Sera in her arse. "OH, BIG SIS! I LOVE IT! MORE!" Sera wailed.

Suddenly, a call can be heard. Lightning grabed the phon. "Wat." She snapped. Her eyes flew open in horror. "AANGU? GOOD GAWD!" She threw the phone at the wall and pushed Sera off of her. "GAWDDAYUM!" The soldier drew her blade and ran out of the room, in da nood!

"SIS! YOU FORGOT YOUR BRA!" Sera tossed her bra at Lightning. "TANKS!" Lightning put it on and flew into the sky, searching for Aangu!

MEANWHILE!

Aangu was fighting with Gaga and Orphan! Gaga was stripping off his flesh and eatin it, while Orphan was tryin' to pull out his liver.

"GARARARAAHA!" Aangu screamed in angoneee! "STOOOOOOOOOOOPPPP!"

"Just shut up and be a good little meat sack." Gaga licked her ruby lips.

"OR IMM'A TEAR YOU UP LIKE PROMETHIUS!" Orphan roared.

Aangu roared and roared, until he could roar no more. Gaga and Orphan began to make hot, sexy love on his body.

"NOOOOOO! SOMEONE HEEEELP MEEEH!" Aangu sobbed.

Just then, a man began singing!

"TORANSUFOOMU!" Armor surrounded Lightning as she flew into the air. "SETTO APPU!" The breastplate latched onto lightning's chest, and the four bracers latched onto her arms and legs.

"HEDDO ON!" The helmet set itself on her head and Lightning shone like the stars. "LIGHTNING STRIKE… SANJOU!"

"LIGHTNING, YOU SHINY, ASSLESS MOTHERFUCKER!" Orphan bellowed. The owl gawd roared in anger as he released EVERY missile from his body at the shiny warrior.

Gaga waited until the smoke cleared. Lightning emerged from the smoke and cut Orphan's wing with her laser sword of POWAH!

"LIGHTNING, RUN! THEY'RE TOO STRONG!" Aangu screamed like baby.

Gaga snuck behind her and groped her fine, womanly arse. "So sexy…" She licked her lips sensually as she kissed it over and over again.

Suddenly, Light's ass let out an acid cloud that ate Gaga's face. "OH GAWD!" Gaga shirked like banshee.

"YOU BEETCH!" Orphan roared and flew at her IN MACH SPEED!

"GREAT DASH!" Lightning swung her sword and Orphan split in two! "I WON!" Lightning let out a huge fart, killing all angry birds!

"LIGHTNING!" Aangu roared in anger as he flew to her in a rage. "YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS!"

"WHAT FRIENDS? THOSE SHITTY BIRDS? WAKE UP! TAKE A BREATH! YOU SMELL THAT? THAT'S DEATH!" Lightning snapped at him.

"SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEH!" Gaga screamed as she clawed at her face. "I'M DYING!"

"SHUT UP!" Lightning and Aangu ripped off her breasts from her chest and threw them into the sea.

"AAAAARGHGHGHA!" Gaga wailed in pain as blood erupted from her chest. "MOMMY!" Then she feel to the earth and died.

Aangu let out a huge roar and transformed into a bulgy giant man and pounded his chest. "LIGHTNING, PREPARE YOUR ANUS, FOR I WILL RAPE YOU FOREVER UNTIL YOU CRY!"

"Do it, you muscle-bounded fuck of a man." Lightning drew out her gunblade and flew towards him, hoping to cut him in two.

Meanwhile, on the grund…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Catara scramed in agoneee as she was giving new life. "SOCCER! KILL ME!"

"I can't." The waterbinder held his ass in paine. "Aangu raped me. I wasn't ready."

"SOCCER, PLEASE!" Catara's belly grew bigger and bigger until finally, it popped, spreading gore everywhere as Aangu Juinor flew to the skies, anger on his little face.

"AAAAAAANGU!" Lightning hacked away at his shiny pecs as Aangu kept punching at her chest.

"LIGHTINING, DIE! DIE FOREVER FOR ME! DIE IN HELL!" Aangu was crazy as fuck as he kept spouting out mad shit.

"No." Lightning stabbed him in his dick, which exploded in a thousand pieces.

"!" Aangu screamed as he lost his powers and fell into the sea.

"Fucking New-" Lightning froze as her ass started crying. "What is it, honey?"

Suddenly, Junior flew into her face and said, "Prepare your anus, woman." He said in a deep voice.

TO BE CUNTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

This is da secund chapter of da story! Enjoi!

"Who the fuck are you, mini-me?" Lightning hissed. Aangu Juinor just laughed and laughed until he could laugh no more! "I am the rapist! I am... THE MINI AVATAR!"

"Fuck that shit." Lightning drew her blad and dove towards the mini-me and stabbed it in the brain.

"YOU CANNOT HURT ME" Aangu juinor roareded in angr and bitch-slipped her in the face and her inner buttocks as well. "I AM THE LORD OF ALL MEN!"

Suddenly, BOOM! Zuco appeared from the ocean with full mad. "ENOUFF! I WILL NOT TOLORATE THIS SHIT!" He summoned Ifirit and he turned into a big-ass fireball of doom and engulfed the two in a blaze of blaze!

"ZUUUUUUUUUCO!" Soccer shook his fist in angr. "DAMN YOUUUUUUUU!"

Lightning growled and let out a roar and kicked Zuco in the nards. "OW" Zuco fell to the grund and died.

"STOP, YOU EVIL FIEND!" Mini Aangu slashed her face with a string bean. "I WILL AVENGE HIM!"

BUT THEN!

Vanilla and Faang were walking along the beach, wearing micro-bikinis and holding hands. "Oh, faang, I feel so happy with you!" Vanilla giggled stupidly. "I know, babe." Faang laughed and moved in for the kiss, but Zuco landed on her, crushing her bones!

"!" Faang scremed, hartbroken. She looked up to the sky with glares written on her face. "WHO RESPONSIBLE THIS?"

"I am" Mini-Aangu hissed as he landed to the earth. "It was not by mine hand that she died. It was Light."

"THOU LIEST!" Faang drew her spear at him. "Light is my one true friend!"

"Friend? More like... UNFRIEND!" Mini-Aangu laughed evillly.

Faang could take no more and no more she could take from Mini-Aangu! She lept with a roar and a kick to his face! But Mini-Aangu just laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed until he became the Laughing Target!

"SHUT UP!" Faang hissed as she stabbed him in the wiener spot!

Meanwhile, Hope and Snow were dancing around in the city of Ba-bang-ba-bing-say-say! "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Hope slid down a rainbow of gayness and true lovings!

"This is funner than last time!" Snow shouted as he danced in the field of happy flowers...

Again, Meanwhile, Faang was showing her fangs as she bared her fangs at the mini-Aangu in front of her.

"YOU CANNOT BEAT ME, FUNGUS! I AM THE LORD OF ALL MEN!" Mini-Aangu roared in angr as he peed on her feet. "DAMN FCKER BALL!" Faang kicked him in the nutsack, making mini-Aangu explode into a rainbow of HATE!

"NO! MY WEAK SPOT!" Faang exploded into a blood mess and gore.

"FAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!" Lightning shouted as she flew down to the earth and cradled her head. "Don't go, Faang. I need you now!"

"Light, go fight! You are hero in my eyes! You must do battle with the reborn Avatar!" Faang's head spok and smiled brightly.

"FANG NO!" Lightning cried tears of sad. Faang's head passed out, leaving Light to cry like baby.

Suddenly, laughter from sky echoed!

"LIGHTNING! PREPARE YOUR ANUS." Dark Aangu laughed as he vainshed!

"I'LL KILL YOU, ANG! I SWEAR THIS ON FAANG'S HEAD! I'LL KILL YOUUUUUU!" Light shook her fist to the sky.

She then grabed Faang's sash and used it as underwear to cover her arse. "For luck, my friend." She kissed Faang's head and flew off to the evil fortrees of DOOM!

To bee cuntinued!


	3. Chapter 3

Dis is the 3rd chappy of da story! Have fun!

Lightning glard at the dark towah as she drew out Excaliboor from her anus and flew to it. She was on mission and she flew fast and crashed into wall. "DAMN METAL WALL!" She cursed hard as she kicked down door and ran up.

Dark Aangu was fiddling with his thingy as he saw Lightning try to climb up his towah. "NO ONE WILL HURT ME!" Dark Aangu glard and shook his fist. "DUMBLEBEES! GO PREPARE HER ANUS!" A group of large bumblebess paintd black flew from the cave behind Dark Aangu's throne and flew to Lighting's position!

"Bees? MY FUCKIN GAWD." Lightning swung her blade, but it was too slow to hit them. The bees stung her round ass, but Faang's sash protected her from being stung with the stingers of deth. "you bees!" Lightning released a wave of fire upon the innocent bees, killing them.

"!" Dark Aangu roared in anger, seeing the burnt copses of the dead bees screaming and cryin. "LIGHTNiNG FEERON, YOU MONSTER!" Dark Aangu stood up and brandished his dong. "I WILL PREPARE YOUR ANUS IN THE MOST PAINLESSFUL WAY POSSIBLEE!"

Meanwhile, Soccer was morning his sister and was wanduring aimlessly on the beech. "My anus is broken, and my sister has dead. WOE IS I!" "SHUT UP!" the black man threw a Coke at his head, the bottle pieces cutting his face. "MY FACE! NOOOOOOO!" Soccer scremed in penis as he feel to the grund and cryed.

Meanwhile in the meanwhile, Lightning was fighting Lightning with her lightning spell! "DIE, LIGHTNING!" She swung her blade at the lightning, but it passed through. Lightning laughed at Lightning and zapped her. "AAAAARGH FUCK!"

"LIGHTNING, PREPARE TO DIE!" Dark Aangu leapt at her with his dong leering at her crotch. Lightning's ass scremed in horror as its tears leeked through Faang's sash. "No." Lightning grwled. She swung her blad at the Dark Avatar's dong! The two begun to duel under the storm cluds, swordfighting like masters!

Suddenly the thunderbolt struck Dark Aangu's brain and he fell down in a BOOM! Lightning flew to him and cradlled him in her arms. "Aangu, speak to me." She cryed.

"Lightning, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go apeshit on you. I was mind-raped by a Fal'cie. The fal'cie of sex, Trago!" Aangu breathed his last and died.

"Trago, you beetch!" Lightning howled into the sky, which was crying for Aangu. "I'LL GET YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

meanwhile, Trago was fucking Slaneesh in the ass. "OH GODS!" The Chaotic sex goddess was grinding her ass against her partner. "FUCK ME HARD LIKE DOG!" Trago shot a massive load into her ass and pulld out, a smile on his face. "Trago, you are god..." Slaneesh moaned, patting her full belly of cum.

Trago then left the bed and headed to the patio. He put on a cloak and grabed his blad and flew out. "Lightning Feeron, I'm going to prepare your anus and make you my dog." He let out an ebil laugh of doom, which killed all birds in sky.

Lightning growled in angr as she heard laugh. "Trago, I know you coming, and I'll kill you." She snarled and drew out her blad. "TRAGOOOOOO!"

To be cuntinued!


	4. Chapter 4

dis is final chapter of da story. u ready?

Lightning flew into Trago's base, all nood and sweaty. "All right, Trago. I'm gunna kick your fecking arse all the way back to NEW JERSEY!" Thunder boomed when Lightning said that last part. "TRAGO! PREPARE YOUR ANUS!"

Meanwhile, The world was in panic! Everyone began running around, all scared and freaked out! Snow and Hope were screming at the top of their ungs! "YOU GODDAMN DAGO FUCKING FAL'CIE!" Snow shouted in angr.

Meanwhile! Trago was walking around nakie because he can! Trago was fecking a young elf girl in her arse and she kept screming like banshee. "TRAGOOOOOO!" She howled his name over and over and over and over and over!

SUDDENLY LIGHTNING FEEL FROM THE SKY AND STABBED THE ELF GIRL IN THE BRAIN!

"BITCH!" Trago roared and threw the dead elf girl to the side. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU AND RAPE YOU DEAD!"

"Try it, duck-face." Lightning hissed in angr. "I'll fuck you so hard even the flying pigs will not have sex with you!"

"LOUSY HUMAN!" Trago glard at Lightning. "I'll have you for soup!"

With that, Trago jumped into sky and slammed his spear upon Lightning, which did not faze her in slightest.

"My turn." She took off Faang's sash and bent over, a mini-cannnon erupting from her anus. "Say cheese, Trago."

"NO!" Trago scremed in horror as the cannon shot brown balls at his face. Lightning just laughed and laughed and laughed.

The brown balls turned into kittens and they pounced upon Trago and clawed his eyes out. "DAMN YOU LIGHT! MY EYES!" Trago wailed in paine as he died.

Lightning stood tall as she looked down at Trago. "You foolish man. I pity you." With that, she flew towards the big building of Square-Enix. "YOU DAMNED BLACKGARDS! HOW DARE YOU PUT ME IN AN ATROCIOUS LIGHT? YOU HAVE RUINED ME! YOU HAVE RUINED THE GREAT FINAL FANTASY! I WILL PEE ON YOU!" And she peed on the Square-Enix sign above the building.

"Hey, stop that!" An employee said. "NO PEEING!"

"Tetsuya Nomura." Lightning glard. "DEE WORLD'S GREATEST EVIL!" She threw her blad at his hart and he died. "DEE WORLD IS SAVED!"

Light then flew to Nickelodeon Studios and kicked down the door. "ALL RIGHT! WHERE'S DAT CHINESE FUCKER THAT WROTE THE AVATAR SERIES?"

"Chinese? The fucking Chinese didn't write it! It was made by…. AMERICANS!" A fat guy said.

"AMERICA! FUCK YEAH!" A loud voice roareded.

"!" Lightning waild as she sank to her knees. "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU NICK FOR NOT LETTING CHINESE PEOPLE MAKE AVATAR!"

"SECURITY!" The fat guy scremed.

Big, beefy men grabed Light and threw her into the van outside, which took her to jail, where she would live for rest of her life until she died of…. BUTTSEX!

DEE END!


End file.
